


Péché mignon

by Melie



Series: 30_baisers - Greed/Kimblee [11]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist (2003), Community: 30_baisers, Dessert & Sweets, Français | French, Humor, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-03
Updated: 2005-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic 30_baisers, thème "Bonbon".</p><p>Greed cherche à découvrir le péché mignon de son alchimiste...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Péché mignon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sariaust](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sariaust).



> **Thème :** 23 - Bonbon  
>  **Disclaimer :** T_T

Tout le monde a un péché mignon. Tout le monde. C'est comme une loi inscrite dans l'univers. Tout le monde a une petite chose à laquelle il ne peut résister. Greed le savait bien. Lui-même en avait plusieurs.  
Tout. Le. Monde. Y compris les anciens Alchimistes d'Etat.

 

* * *

 

Il commença par des chocolats. Tout le monde aime les chocolats.  
Il les acheta un matin, ou plutôt les prit, et les déposa négligemment sur le comptoir du bar, avant de s'installer sur son canapé et d'observer les différentes réactions. Mais il n'y en avait qu'une seule qui l'intéressait vraiment.  
Réaction : indifférence.

 

* * *

 

Il passa ensuite aux caramels.  
Ils durèrent encore moins longtemps que les chocolat. Les Chimères les dévorèrent en une journée à peine. Mais toujours la même absence de réaction de la part de l'Alchimiste Ecarlate.

 

* * *

 

Puis il y eut les meringues. Puis les fraises. Puis les bonbons à la menthe.  
Et toujours rien.  
C'était décevant. Vraiment décevant. Et incompréhensible. Plus Greed réfléchissait, plus il voulait savoir. Quel était donc le péché mignon de son alchimiste?  
Il montait même la garde la nuit pour vérifier que Kimblee ne se servait pas en douce. Mais non.  
Il voulait savoir. Mais au bout d'une semaine, il ne savait toujours pas, alors qu'il avait bien du épuiser tout le stock de bonbons de l'épicerie du coin.  
L'homonculus décida donc de passer à une autre tactique, plus directe.

 

* * *

 

Ce jour là, les Chimères, particulièrement Dorchet et Rhoa qui s'étaient révélés être de grands gourmants, furent déçus de ne pas voir leur "monsieur Greed" revenir avec une boîte de bonbons.  
Non, ce jour là, il était revenu les mains vides.  
Il ne s'assit pas sur son canapé comme d'habitude, mais vint plutôt à côté de Kimblee, se rapprochant même plus que de raison.  
L'alchimiste ne broncha pas cependant. Comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué. Il agissait toujours ainsi. Même lorsque, toutes les nuits, Greed venait le rejoindre dans sa chambre, il faisait d'abord comme si tout était normal, comme s'il était encore seul. Cette indifférence fascinait l'homonculus autant qu'elle l'agaçait.

"Bonjour Kim."

C'est à peine s'il daigna tourner la tête.

"Bonjour, répondit-il lentement, faisant tourner son verre sur lui-même. Tu viens me voir même la journée maintenant ? Eh bien… tu n'as pas peur de t'en lasser ?

\- Pour une fois que j'ai tout ce que je veux ou presque…, répondit Greed en le déshabillant du regard, je ne risque pas, non.

\- Moi si. Alors abrège.

\- Notre alchimiste est mal luné aujourd'hui ?"

Un regard noir en coin lui intima de ne pas perdre de temps.

"Bon bon… mon petit Kimblee… dis moi… quel est ton péché mignon ?

\- Les explosions.

\- Oh. J'aurais du m'en douter… c'est pas le chocolat tu es sûr ?

\- Non.

\- Le caramel ?

\- Non.

\- Les bonbons à la menthe qui te défigurent à moitié ?

\- Non.

\- J'aurais pourtant pensé que ceux-là te plairaient… et même pas…"

Se moquant parfaitement que toutes les Chimères avaient les yeux rivés sur eux, il l'attira vers lui sans prévenir pour l'embrasser.

"Même pas moi ? Je ne suis pas ton péché mignon.

\- Non, s'obstina Kimblee.

\- Ingrat. Je finirai bien par le découvrir.

\- Je te souhaite de bien t'amuser…"

Greed lui répondit par un clin d'œil.

"Oh, pour ça, je ne m'inquiète pas, je m'amuse toujours avec toi."

Puis il se leva pour aller discuter avec Martel qui tentait de faire passer un hoquet à Dorchet.

Et Kimblee en profita pour sortir discrètement un bonbon à la menthe de sa poche, maudissant tous les Greed du monde et leur insatiable curiosité.

**FIN.**


End file.
